Total Drama: Revenge of The Island Remake
by amandacandy
Summary: It's season 4, and Chris has decided to bring in 13 new players to compete on the now-mutated Camp Wawanakwa... with a twist! Two past players are back to mentor the new cast. The idea is based off of Survivor Island of the Idols. I don't own Total Drama or Survivor. I only own memes.


"Welcome to season 4 of Total Drama! After World Tour, I decided to go right back to where it all began, at camp Wawanakwa! This season we've got a whole new cast ready to play and fight for a million dollars, and here they are!" Chris McLean said as a boat pulled up in front of the dock. On it were 13 people. The camera zoomed in to one of them in particular. "Here's Mike!" Mike smiled a little awkwardly before shyly laughing and looking at the girl next to him. She had red hair with a pink flower in it, and she was smiling at Mike, excited. "Zoey!"

"Hey, everyone!" Zoey waved to the camera. Suddenly, another girl raced over, this one blonde and dressed up in all pink. She nearly knocked Zoey over, but Mike caught her before she could fall. The two looked into each other's eyes, not speaking, until the blonde cleared her throat. "Hello?" she said, annoyed. "Where's my screen time?"

Chris's annoyance with the girl was obvious in his voice. "Dakota, everyone." Dakota smiled and giggled, lifting the sunglasses she was wearing to reveal bright green eyes. "You already know my name, so no need to tell you that!" She made sure to show off in front of the camera. "I'm here to-"

"Yeah, yeah! Get out of the camera's face already!" Chris said, then changed this voice to his usual cheerful hosting voice. "Sam and Cameron!"

Sam was playing his video games while Cameron looked on in awe. "The graphics are amazing! It's shockingly accurate to the real world!" Cameron exclaimed. Sam chuckled.

"Dude, you've never played a video game before?" Sam asked, pausing the game long enough for Cameron to respond. "Everyone has by now!"

"I grew up in a bubble. My mother didn't think I was ready for owning a video game." Cameron adjusted his glasses. "She was worried about the effect it would have on my eyes!"

"Yeah yeah, he's a big nerd," a voice said, and the camera shifted to a blonde girl in gray sweats. "He won't last a day on this show." The guy next to her, wearing a blue and yellow sports jersey, chuckled.

"Less competition for the sha-Lightning!" He said, flexing his muscles and kissing his biceps.

"Ahem, I'm the host here? Jo and Lightning!" Chris said. "And here are Staci and Dawn!"

"My great aunt Mary invented this kind of boat, yah, and my great great great uncle Tom first invented rafts!" Staci was telling Dawn. "Before him, people had no way to cross water!" Dawn looked at her, almost like she was thinking, and then put a hand on Staci's arm. She looked right into Staci's eyes and said, "You shouldn't have to lie about your family to become friends with somebody."

"What? I'm not lying, I swear!" Staci insisted. "I know it's hard to believe, yah, but you'll see!" Dawn now looked at her skeptically, but said nothing else. She turned to the quiet guy standing next to them, listening. "Your aura truly suits you," she complimented him. He said nothing but gave Dawn a thumbs up.

"And here's our Mr. Silent Treatment, B!" Chris officially introduced him. B was suddenly looking at a girl whose hairspray was causing everyone around her to cough. She didn't even notice the reactions to her spraying. "I'm here to win, baby! My hair's just like me- tough as nails!" She continued spraying her hair.

The camera shifted to the last two contestants, two guys who looked like they were fighting. "You're not in the army right now!" the redheaded one said.

"I was! And I'll continue to enforce my code on this show!" The other one, his dark hair cut into a crew cut style, saluted, which earned him an eye roll.

"Finally, Scott and Brick!" Chris finished. "13 new players, fighting for the million dollar prize, on a season with a surprise twist!" He pulled a remote out of thin air and pressed a big red button on it. The boat blew up, sending campers into the water and on the dock.

"No, this is not a good look for me!" Dakota said, nervously looking at her explosion-affected outfit. "What will the paparazzi say?" She stood up in her place on the dock. "You can't do this, Chris!"

"Haha! Actually, I can, Dakota. Check the contract." Chris smirked. Sam stepped up next to Dakota. He reflexively chuckled, nervous, and said to her, "You look great, Dakota!" He smiled, a little awkwardly. "Your ears are-" Sam's face turned bright red. He wrung his wet shirt out while avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh. Uh… thanks!" Dakota said, trying to find a way out of the conversation. "Excuse me!" She turned and walked away, Sam sighing in defeat.

"So what do you think the twist is this season?" Mike asked Zoey.

Before she could answer, though, Chris said, "Now that you're all nice and blown up, let's get this season started. This year, because you're new, there'll be a chance for you guys to learn strategies from two Total Drama power players. Who they are, you'll have to guess." Chris sighed. "Honestly, I'd rather leave you guys on your own, but the lawyers liked this idea. At least we got two people who are great for ratings!"

"I already know who they are." Dawn said, smiling serenely when a butterfly landed on her finger. "It's really no surprise."

"To you it ain't!" Anne Maria butted in, scaring the butterfly away. "I only saw the prize money, not the people!"

"Can I guess?" Zoey asked, tentatively raising her hand. "I have an idea."

"No. You're not ruining the surprise!" Chris said. "And that's final." Zoey sighed, but said nothing. "As I was saying…." he said, impatiently, "the other twist is that during the six months I was gone, I rented this place to a toxic waste disposal company. Mutant animals are all over this island, making this the most dangerous season ever!"

"Mutants? Awesome!" Sam said, everyone else too stunned to speak. Dawn looked nearly heartbroken. "Come on, nobody else?"

"Sam, the toxic waste could make the island's creatures extremely dangerous! There's a chance we could actually be killed from the indirect exposure." Cameron said, trying to explain.

"Lightning's got this! Mutants, get ready to take on the sha-Lightning!" Lightning said, smug.

"Yeah, Bright-ning's a dead man." Jo laughed.

"Anyway…." Chris said, annoyed, "If you'd all shut up, I'll announce the teams. In a nod to the theme for this season, your team names will be references to toxic waste. The Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats!" He laughed for a good minute or two. "Sorry, but honestly, this is just hilarious!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Scott said under his breath. He nudged the person closest to him- Jo. "This'll be fun."

Jo glared at him. "Don't talk to me and stay out of my way." She crossed her arms and walked away. Scott muttered something to himself before lifting his arm to sniff his armpit. Dakota, who was a good distance away, recoiled at the sight.

"Ew!" she said. "Can you, like, not do that?"

"Everyone stop talking! Yo' wasting all our time." Chef said, walking up next to Chris. "The Toxic Rats are-"

"Hey! Who's the host here?!" Chris yelled, Chef wisely shutting up. "The Toxic Rats are Scott, Sam, Lightning, Staci, Dakota, B, and Dawn."

The seven named campers walked over to the other side of the dock at Chris's instruction. The remaining six looked at one another. "Are we the Mutant Maggots?" Mike asked, lifting his hand a little bit.

"Yes, but I would have preferred to say it myself! Since you took that from me," Chris said, his annoyed expression replaced by a devious smile, "Chef!"

"Heh." Chef chuckled and pushed Mike off the dock. Zoey gasped. "Mike!" she called out, diving in after him. Zoey resurfaced, lifting Mike with her. Neither one seemed to realize everyone was watching.

"Girl power for the win, baby!" Anne Maria said, raising a fist in the air. "We're so gonna be runnin' this game."

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before." Chris rolled his eyes.

_Meanwhile…._

"What are we supposed to do now?!" a female's voice said, her frustration obvious. "Chris can't just leave us here! We're back for a reason!"

"Come on, now," a smooth, male voice cut in. "It isn't all bad, after all, I'm here with you, aren't I?" He reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Don't start." The girl put her hands on his chest, pushing him away, but she was hiding a blush.

"Why not? I seem to recall you enjoying it before." He smirked, looking right into her eyes.

"I- you- you're just so…" She crossed her arms. "When do we get to meet these people, anyway? If we're going to mentor them or whatever, shouldn't we be there?" The blush still obvious on her face, she looked away, changing the subject.

"Patience. Chris loves his surprises," he said, his arm around her waist, "and you'll see. We have the capability to run this game through these new players."

"We can't win though, can we?" The girl asked testily.

"But we will still turn this game on its head." His grin grew devious. "Together."

"Yeah, whatever you say," she said, but she couldn't resist mirroring his smirk.

_Back to the campers…_

"Your first challenge," Chris announced, "will be to cut down your team totem poles."

"Nothing the Lightning can't do!" Lightning flexed his muscles, oblivious to everyone else's ignorance.

"Where would these totem poles be, sir?" Brick asked, trying to salute, but Jo grabbed his arm and forced it down to his side.

Staci took this as an opportunity to say, "Totem poles were invented by my great great great aunt Sarah, yah. Before her, nobody knew how to carve wood."

"We'll see," Chris said to Lightning, evilly smiling, then went down the line. "Sir, I like it! Nobody's called me that before!" Then, to Staci, he said, "Nobody cares. It would be _great _if you just kept quiet!"

Lightning watched Chris skeptically, while Brick looked proud of himself and Staci looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Your totem poles are in a clearing in the woods, somewhere down that path. Rewards will be given out when both teams arrive. I'd wish you luck, but pain equals ratings, so I hope at least one person gets injured. Get to it!" Chris said, hopping into Chef's jeep when it drove by.

Both teams took off, some running faster than others.

**Confessional**

**Staci: **Why doesn't Chris believe me, yah? I'm telling the truth!

**Jo: **I came here to win, and Brickhouse won't ruin my chances. I guess if he can get on Chris's good side, the team will have an advantage over the Rats, but he is _not _saluting him.

**Zoey: **That was cool of Anne Maria to root for me and all after I saved Mike, maybe I'll actually be able to make some new friends here!

**End Confessional**

A boat pulled up to the opposite end of the island from the dock. An intern, wearing a red version of Chris's outfit, came out and picked up two people.

"About time," the girl said, rolling her eyes.

The intern kept quiet, nervously paddling in hopes of getting them to Chris faster.

The boat ride was silent and uncomfortable, for the intern anyway. The two people seemed completely unfazed, and all business, as they stepped foot onto the dock, where nobody was waiting. "Where would we find Chris?" the guy asked.

"You called?" a voice called down to them, and there was Chris, jetpack on his back. "Man, I love this thing!"

"What do we have to do now?" the girl, Heather, asked him, hands on her hips.

"Jeez, what's gotten into her?" Chris asked the second person. "You two break up or something? Because your contracts still say that even if you guys aren't a couple, you still have to put up with each other."

Alejandro muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a Spanish curse. "No, of course not. We've already been through that part of our relationship, and I would hope not to go back there. Right, _chica_?"

Alejandro purposely brushed his fingers by Heather's, enjoying the reaction he got out of her. To anyone else, it would have looked like an accident, but Chris knew better, after having to put up with them for a whole season. He groaned, loudly expressing his discomfort. "I brought you two back to teach these newbies to play the game and bring in better ratings, _not _be disgusting and romantic on camera!"

"Get over it, Chris, we're still going to have to stay here anyway." Heather linked their hands together, just to spite Chris, and looked proud of herself when the host made a show of rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Fine! Just follow me." Without waiting for a response, Chris walked off, not even giving Heather and Alejandro a chance to say anything. "Here's the deal. You guys will be waiting here, at the cabins, where the teams will be putting their totem poles. Then, you have to pick someone from the losing team to be the first one to take back to your camp and teach them something for the game. _No _messing with the game, got it? You guys were already finalists."

"If we're not even competing, why would you tell us that, then?" Heather asked, tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for Chris to turn around and answer her.

"Because. You guys always have something planned," Chris said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This season's ratings need to top World Tour's, understood?"

"Sí." Heather rolled her eyes at the overly formal way Alejandro spoke to Chris.

"Do you _have _to be so polite to everyone all the time?" she whisper-yelled to him. "It's Chris, hello!"

"You should understand, _mi amor, _that it wouldn't be a wise idea to get on his bad side. Not right now, anyway."

At the same time Chris was showing Alejandro and Heather the cabins, Chef was standing by the totem poles in the forest clearing, which were hanging by rope from trees. The run to get there was shockingly short for both teams, and neither one had encountered any mutated animals yet. He watched as the Toxic Rats got to the clearing first. "Where's Chris?" Sam asked.

"He's busy! Now hush up and take this." Chef threw a hacksaw right at Sam, who ducked on instinct, and the hacksaw harmlessly hit the tree behind him and landed on the ground. "Cut down yo' totem pole and ride the waterfall over there to the cabins for this season."

"Too bad I haven't played that lumberjack game recently, my skills would have really come in handy right now, huhuh."

Scott looked at the gamer with barely-disguised annoyance.

**Confessional**

**Sam: **I know gaming probably doesn't up your skills in the real world, but how cool would it be if it did, huh?

**Scott: **That game lump Sam is already bothering me, if we lose, he's on the top of my list right now!

**End Confessional**

"No!" Zoey cried as the Maggots reached the clearing. "The Rats got here first!"

"Good to know yo' eyes work. Now here." A trampoline rolled right towards Anne Maria, who gasped and sprayed her hair with more intensity than before. The rest of the Maggots watched in shock and amazement as her metallic hair deflected the trampoline, sending it in Cameron's direction instead. "My bubble was so much safer than this!" Cameron said, covering his head and curling up in the fetal position.

"I've got this, soldier!" Brick said, eager to help out, and he pushed Cameron out of the way. Unfortunately, Cameron stumbled right into a laser squirrel. Mike, watching all this, gasped and suddenly grew long eyelashes and was wearing red lipstick.

"Svetlana will save the day!" Mike sang out, doing expert Olympic gymnastics. He picked up the bubble boy and safely carried him to safety.

"Woah! Mike, what was that?" Cameron asked, adjusting his glasses.

"What was what?" Mike asked nervously, the lashes and lipstick gone. He chuckled nervously.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **Oh no, it's already started! I was hoping my personalities- I mean, characters, would hold off a bit longer!

**Cameron: **Fascinating! Mike just transformed into Svetlana! _He grabs a little notebook and pencil from his pocket and jots something down. _I wonder….

**End Confessional**

"Heh, look at them." Scott said from the Rats' side. "Already giving us the win." He chuckled. "This'll be too easy."

Dawn looked over at Scott from where she was leaning against a tree, communicating with a laser squirrel sitting in her hand, not unlike the one Cameron had faced. It made some squeak-like noises, and Dawn shook her head like she was being snapped out of a trance. "Yes?"

"What are you sha-doing, Creepy Girl?" Lightning asked, annoyed.

"I'm talking with this poor, mutated creature. It's telling me to wait, and that something will happen soon." Dawn smiled serenely.

"You're crazy! Looks like the Lightning's gotta do this all by himself!" Dawn sighed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she looked disappointed.

"Doesn't that thing have rabies or something?" Dakota asked, walking up to Dawn. "Because I so don't want to get sick or, like, die!"

"You have no reason to worry, Dakota. This squirrel is perfectly healthy." Dawn smiled reassuringly. "Would you like to hold him?" She extended her hand to Dakota. Dakota slightly recoiled, but then looked at it closer.

"Aww, he is kind of cute!" Dakota cooed at it, just in time for paparazzi to appear in a hot-air balloon overhead. She brightened. "You're just a good little squirrel, aren't you?" When the paparazzi's cameras went off, photographing Dakota affectionately talking to the animal, the squirrel's eyes grew red and he shot lasers at her. Dakota screamed and ran away, almost tripping over a tree stump.

"Careful, huhuh." Sam smiled at Dakota, offering her a hand. She took it apprehensively, but the smile she flashed him looked genuine. Sam turned slightly red.

**Confessional**

**Sam: **I may not have planned to meet the girl of my dreams here, but Dakota's kinda nice. And hot too, heh. _He awkwardly laughs. _

**Dakota: **How was I supposed to know the cameras would upset that squirrel?! Now I look like the bad guy. So not cool! _She crosses her arms._

**End Confessional**

Lightning had just barely managed to climb the tree and was now trying to trick a nearby bird into breaking the rope, instead of using the hacksaw in his hand.

On the Maggots team, though, Jo had gotten the bright idea to send Mike, or Svetlana, to climb the tree and bring the totem pole down.

"Just break the branch!" She yelled up at Mike, who was on the top of the totem pole and nervously looking around for a way to get it down. "Make Svetlana jump on it or something!"

"What's with your attitude? Be supportive!" Brick reprimanded Jo. "You're putting a lot of pressure on Mike, maybe he'd do better if you cheered him on!" He pointed a finger in her face, Jo just rolling her eyes.

"Go Mike! Go Mike!" Zoey started to cheer, Cameron quickly catching on and joining in. Anne Maria huffed.

"Do I look like a cheerleader? I'm busy spraying my pouf." Cameron looked at her with a hint of disapproval. "Fine," she caved. "Go Mike."

"Great job, Cam!" Zoey praised him.

"Thanks!" Cameron smiled.

Mike looked more relaxed, and after taking in all of his surroundings, gasped and was once again Svetlana. "Svetlana never gives up!"

Jo crossed her arms, watching with annoyance as Mike successfully did a graceful leap onto the branch with the rope. Putting just enough pressure on it, the branch snapped. "Don't say a word," she snapped at Brick, who was looking at her triumphantly.

"My great-great-great-great uncle Tommy invented sunglasses," Staci was saying to Dakota, who had her sunglasses over her eyes. "Before him, everyone was nearly blind from the sun."

Dakota sighed dramatically, discreetly shuffling away from Staci and closer to B and Sam. "Do you believe her?" she asked the two of them. B just shook his head. Sam was too busy playing a video game he'd smuggled onto the island.

B, who had been thinking to himself for most of the time, suddenly looked like he'd had a brilliant idea. He caught Dawn's attention, and he and Dawn seemed to have a quiet conversation.

"Any bright ideas, Silent Treatment?" Scott said, walking over to them.

"..." B nodded.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" Scott looked impatient. "Just say it!"

Dawn put a hand on B's arm, stepping forward. "B is thinking that-" But before she could answer, Lightning fell down to the ground, looking noticeably beat up, followed by the totem pole seconds later. The jock lifted his head and said, "M! V! P!" before passing out.

**Confessional**

**Dawn: **I read B's aura, I understand that he doesn't speak. I wish he would speak at times, however. He's already a target in Scott's eyes.

**B: **_He shrugs, looking defensive._

**Lightning: **The Lightning may as well have done that challenge all by himself! What was it Creepy Girl said anyway? That she was sha-waiting for something?

**End Confessional**

"Hey, Creepy Girl!" Lightning said as both teams raced to the waterfall, carrying their totem poles, which were worryingly light. "What the heck were you sha-waiting for that whole time, huh?"

"Oh!" Dawn looked startled, like she'd been lost in her own little world. "The very thing I was warned about happened. You brought the totem pole down."

Scott scoffed. "Yeah, he's the only one who did anything! If we lose, I don't know who I'm voting for, you're all useless!" He shot looks at Sam, B, Dakota, Staci, and Dawn. "Game Junkie was wasting time on that thing," he said, Sam sheepishly stuffing his GameGuy back into his shorts pocket, "Fairy Princess was talking to a radioactive animal," Dawn looked away, nose in the air, "Silent Treatment just stood around, Chatterbox was giving us a family history lesson, and Daddy's Girl was posing for pictures!"

"Hey! Nicknaming's my thing!" Jo said to him as the Maggots caught up to the Rats.

B suddenly perked up. He managed to catch Dawn and Staci's attention, the two girls watching him with confusion as B made the Rats veer off course. "What are you doing, dude?" Sam asked.

"What a bunch of suckas!" Anne Maria laughed as the Maggots stayed on the path. "See ya later!"

"..." B shot a glare back at Anne Maria and pointed his arm straight ahead, then down. Dawn caught on quick, and said, "Everyone! Run for about ten more seconds then stop!"

"I guess if we have to lose, we should make a mess of ourselves…" Dakota groaned as the Rats (except Scott) abruptly stopped running. They fell into what looked like a mud puddle, which just so happened to lead the Rats straight to the waterfall.

"Nice one!" Sam said, and the whole team cheered.

The Maggots had no idea that they were now behind, and were preemptively celebrating. "I guess you guys aren't terrible teammates," Jo reluctantly admitted.

"Aren't any of you guys concerned about the totem pole's low weight? It sounds hollow, which implies there's something inside them." Cameron knocked on the pole for emphasis.

"Stringbean," Jo said, "nobody cares as long as we're winning, okay?"

"I still feel like we should be concerned!" Then Cameron tripped, just barely avoiding falling, and that was when he heard it. Something came loose inside the totem pole. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"I did," Zoey said hesitantly. "What in the world was that?" She shared a worried glance with Mike.

"I believe we'll have to address the issue after we make it down the waterfall, ma'am." Brick pointed to the top of the path, where the waterfall was easy to see. "Victory will be ours!" He pumped a fist, careful to keep his other hand supporting the pole.

"Oh no!" Dawn said from her position on the Rat's totem pole, gasping. "Something's coming!" She looked down. "Everyone, don't panic," she said to the team, "but we're about to crash!"

Sure enough, the Rats could see a sharp-looking rock right in front of them. "I so don't want to die on a totem pole like my second cousin Kevin did, yah!" Staci said fearfully. A collective sigh of annoyance rose from the other six Rats. "If we are going to die," Dakota said, yanking off her sunglasses, "I refuse to spend my last moments listening to this! At least have people taking my picture!"

What they didn't notice, though, was the broken-off tree branch that caused the totem pole to turn on an angle, inadvertently saving the Rats from near-certain death. The rock scratched the base of the pole, but that too went by unnoticed. "Sha-yeah! We're champions!" Lightning cheered.

The Maggots were now on their way down the waterfall, and they caught sight of the Rats, who were still a good distance away, despite the rock incident and their scratched totem pole.

"We got up here first! How'd they do that?" Mike asked, shocked.

"Does it matter, Svetlana?" Jo asked, having no other potential nickname for Mike. "Someone, tell us how to go faster!"

"Jo, if we lean forward, perhaps we could catch up!" Cameron offered.

"Fine! Listen up, Maggots! Lean forward!" Jo announced.

"Yes ma'am!" Brick saluted, eagerly following Jo's orders. "Team, you heard her!" The six Maggots leaned forward on the totem pole, and though it proved to make it go faster, it was harder to control. Brick had taken over as navigator, and would call out directions: "Lean to the right!" "Left!"

"I see the cabins!" Zoey excitedly said, and as the Maggots got closer they became clearer to see. "And Chris!" Anne Maria added. "What was he so busy doing, anyway? He's just standing there or somethin'!"

"Who's that with him?" Mike asked, squinting to get a better view.

"Who knows? I'm guessing interns." Jo said, smirking. There was no comment or insult afterwards, and the victorious look on her face said she was extremely pleased. "Look! There are the Rats! Maggots, lean right!"

"Aren't the Rats on our right?" Cameron asked.

"Yep." Jo said. "How do you guys feel about sabotage?"

"Sabotaging the other team is not a valid strategy!" Brick said. "Left, Maggots!"

"Leave the leading to me, Brickhouse. I know what I'm doing." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Then I hope you know what you're doing about that!" Brick pointed at a particularly rough spot of water up ahead and off to the right. "How will you get us out of that, huh?"

"Simple." Within seconds, Jo was watching Cameron expectantly. Cameron gulped, a little intimidated, but said, "We have to go fast enough that we go flying off that rock up ahead! If we slow down now, I highly suspect our totem pole will crash into it!" The rock in question was less sharp-looking than the one the Rats had collided into but still sharp enough to be deadly.

The Rats had no idea what had happened, especially since B had found a shortcut through the woods to lead to the waterfall, but suddenly they were covered by a shadow: the Maggots' totem pole. "You're proving to be very useful to this team, soldier!" Brick praised Cameron.

"Thanks!" Cameron smiled.

It was a miracle when the Maggots totem pole flew out of the waterfall and smoothly slid down the hill leading to the cabins. "Nice one, team Maggot! Now you'd better claim your cabin before the bomb goes off!" Chis said, tapping a watch on his wrist.

Without thinking, the Maggots put their totem in front of the first cabin they saw, which happened to look like a really nice house or mansion more than a cabin. "Did you just say bomb, McLean?" Jo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Chris laughed. "You remember that thing that came loose?" he asked, looking pointedly at Cameron. "It was a time bomb."

"That's messed up!" Mike said.

"What you don't know won't kill you, right?" Chris grinned. "Plus, you guys won, so I wouldn't complain. You guys are safe from tonight's vote!"

Someone cleared their throat behind Chris. "Oh, yeah," the host said, looking bothered already. "I said there would be two Total Drama power players to teach you guys something about the game. You guys are the first to find out who. But none of you will be going with them, because a member from the losing team probably needs it more. Speaking of," Chris said, "here the Rats come now!"

"No way!" Zoey said. "You two?" She looked shocked, and excited.

"Surprised?" Alejandro asked, smirking.

"Just interns, huh, Jo?" Brick said.

"Fine. I was wrong. Are you happy now?" Jo rolled her eyes and walked away from Brick. "How was I supposed to know anyway?"

"Guess I should have known, huh?" Anne Maria said, shrugging. "Even if all I saw last season was the million big ones." She took out her hairspray and went at her hair again.

"What are you going to show us?" Cameron asked, stepping towards Heather and Alejandro a little bit.

"Whatever you need to know," Heather said. "I've competed in three seasons, been in the final three twice, and won last year. I know everything about this game." She looked proud of herself. "With us, you'll do a lot better this season."

"I believe I won, actually," Alejandro said.

"Whatever." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Let's not do this now, _amor. _It won't be a very good first impression, now would it?"

The Rats all stood nearby, dejected after losing. "I knew it wouldn't be a surprise," Dawn said.

"How do we know you'll play fair?" Scott asked, warily eyeing them.

"Heather and Alejandro have signed contracts that say either they make an effort to help you without meddling in the game, or they're out. We didn't give them much of a choice, not with lawyers like mine." Chris chuckled. "So, now that you've all been acquainted and the Toxic Rats have failed," he continued, "it's time to pick your first victim!"

"Don't take too long," Chris warned them. "It's a half-hour show here. If you can't make up your minds, I'll have to get… creative," he said, then laughed. "You have been warned."

Sam nervously approached Dakota. "Who do you think's going?" he asked.

"No idea." Dakota took a few steps away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make. No way will Daddy let Chris treat me like this!"

Sam sighed. "At least you tried," Dawn said, smiling reassuringly. "Don't give up."

Everyone else stood there, unsure of what to do as Alejandro and Heather studied them. "What about her," Heather whispered to him, "she needs to realize that she's creeping people out."

"Dawn?" Alejandro thought for a minute. "True, but she could be useful later on with her unique skill. Not right now, _chica_." Then he said, "Sam. I can see he has potential, and it appears that there are people he can trust. If he could make a trustworthy alliance…" he trailed off, leaving Heather to finish the thought.

"... he could be safe for a few votes and cause drama?" Heather said.

"Sí. I also feel bad for him. He reminds me of myself last season, trying to win over a certain girl." Alejandro winked at her.

Heather sighed. "Fine."

"_Bueno._" He faced the Toxic Rats. "Sam? Come with us." Sam gulped, not sure how to react, but followed them anyway.

"Now the rest of you, go to your cabins and get comfortable while you can. One more thing…" Chris said, evilly grinning. "You know those bombs in your totem poles?" The Rats stared, shocked. "Let's let 'em blow." He pressed a button on a remote in his hand. The Maggots' and Rats' totem poles exploded, causing a decent-sized blast.

"Why do you think they chose Sam?" Mike asked Zoey as they headed to their mansion-like cabin.

"I don't know," Zoey admitted, "but I hope he's alright, wherever they're taking him."

"He isn't being sent to prison, he's fine," Jo said. "Plus, he's on the enemy team."

Sam was led to the boat that had taken Alejandro and Heather to the dock. "We're set up on the other end of the island, _amigo_, I hope that's alright with you."

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's okay." Sam looked out at the water. Being on a boat with two Total Drama villains and finalists wasn't one of the things he'd anticipated. "How does this work anyway?"

"For you, Heather and I have determined that we should help you out with forming alliances. I get the feeling you're not in a very good position right now?" Alejandro said.

"I guess so," Sam said, chuckling awkwardly. "I mean, Lightning got the totem pole down and B kinda helped out at the waterfall. I didn't know what to do."

"I see. We'll continue this discussion when we reach our destination. It shouldn't take too much longer now. If you would like to ask us anything while we're waiting, go ahead."

"Okay, well," Sam said, thinking, "Did you get the prize money after Hawaii and the whole, you know, Ezekiel thing?"

"No." Heather said. "I saw the money fall into the volcano and that was the end of it."

"Forgive _mi amor, _please. She's still not happy about it, even if she got me in the end." Alejandro shook his head in mock disapproval. "However, I know she will get over it."

"Okay…" Sam said, and the rest of the ride was quiet. He spoke up again when the boat pulled up to shore somewhere. "Do you have a cabin or anything over here?" he asked, looking around the open area.

"We do, however, it's quite small and we're required to be out here when the cameras are rolling." Sam stepped off the boat, and Alejandro helped Heather off of it. "Now, Sam. Who do you feel you can trust on your team?"

"Dawn's pretty cool, even if she can read auras and stuff. B never talks, so he won't say anything to anyone," Sam said.

"That's three, then. If you want to feel safe, and I'm hoping you do," Heather said, "with a team your size, you should have one more, but if you have nobody else in mind, we can work with that."

"I don't think Dakota likes me too much," Sam admitted, "but nobody else comes to mind."

"Dakota? I see." Alejandro paused. "Would you like her to join your hypothetical alliance?"

"Sure," Sam said, smiling a little. "Can I even do that though?"

"With the right techniques and a little persuasion, _amigo_, you should have no trouble doing it." Alejandro assured Sam. "Do you feel like you could ask Dawn and B to perhaps vote with you, if not form an alliance?"

"Remember," Heather stepped in, "this doesn't have to be for tonight. Right, Alejandro?"

"Of course. I should have mentioned that," Alejandro corrected himself. "Do you feel as though you could, however, at any point in the game right now?"

"Yeah, actually," Sam said, "they're cool, and I really don't think the three of us are ranked high enough to make it far, at least for now." He paused. "They don't have to hear this, right?"

"We'll make sure of it." Alejandro went back to business. "So let's focus on Dakota right now. She's currently in a _muy _unstable position, as I understand it. Watch what I do and pay attention."

He and Heather got up. "Are you feeling very safe right now?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well," Heather said, trying to get into character as much as possible from what she'd seen, "I can't just leave, and if I get voted off tonight, how bad would that look?"

"I have an offer for you." Alejandro lowered his voice. "I can possibly convince some of our teammates to vote off someone else, someone who did nothing today."

"I'm listening, but not agreeing, got it?"

"If you form a temporary alliance with me, I can help you. You wouldn't be going home first."

He turned to face Sam. "Notice how I called out her precarious position on the team. Nobody would like to go home first, and addressing that can offer her protection, and promise her some more screen time."

"How will I know if it's working?" Sam asked. "I'm not as good as you are at any of this, I mean."

"You'll know," Alejandro said, "when she doesn't start to act dismissive towards you. If you can get her attention long enough to make the point that she could benefit from working with you, even just the lure of another day on the show should add to your argument."

"Okay, I think I can do that," Sam said, feeling more confident.

In the Rats cabin, Scott was trying to talk strategy with Lightning, who was telling the story of one of his many football games. "I scored a touchdown, and then-"

"Look! You're safe, okay? You did more than Sam and the others." Scott paused. "You know, since the gamer's not here, we could work out a plan to vote him out tonight," he said.

"I say we get sha-rid of Creepy Girl! She let the sha-Lightning make a fool of himself on that tree!" Lightning crossed his arms. "She was listening to a stupid sha-squirrel!"

"Yeah, but all Sam did was play video games and stare at Dakota! Are you even listening to me?" Scott asked when Lightning stopped answering him.

"Sha-what?"

Scott groaned into his pillow.

"What have we taught you?" Heather asked Sam. "How do you form an alliance with Dakota right now?"

"Mention their position in the game," Sam started, "but don't sound like you're making fun of it, and say you're open to helping them out."

"_Muy bueno,_" Alejandro said. "Next?"

"Say they're not the only one who's in trouble and say you can get other people to vote with you?" Sam asked.

"I see you've learned well," Alejandro approved, "but remember, you may have to change up your tactic now and then for someone in a different situation."

"It could be a final two agreement," Heather said, "like we had in World Tour, or you could promise to keep them away from someone, like Cody from Sierra."

"I saw that, huhuh." Sam chuckled.

"Now," Alejandro said, "the boat is ready to take you back. You should know that you're most likely a target now because we chose you."

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Heather said. "Just use what you've learned and you should be fine, tonight, anyway."

Sam took the boat back alone, still processing what he'd learned. If this worked, he was safe and Dakota was too, but if it failed…

"I wish there were cheat codes for this," Sam said to himself, laughing a little.

On the dock, meanwhile, Sam had people waiting for him, thanks to Dawn's prediction that he would be back shortly. Dawn was there, and so was B and Staci. Dakota was too, but she was acting like it was a coincidence.

"Hey guys, huhuh. How'd you know I was coming back?" Sam asked when he stepped onto the dock.

"Dawn predicted it, yah! She's kinda like a psychic, and actually my third cousin's great aunt Clara was the first ever psychic!" Staci went on talking, but nobody was really listening. Sam lowered his voice and asked Dawn, "Who's being voted out tonight?"

"Names are being thrown around everywhere. Scott's suggested you, though Lightning blames me for letting him fall when he got the totem pole cut down. B has someone in mind, but it isn't you or me, and Dakota hasn't thought about it at all."

"So Alejandro and Heather were right," Sam said. "They told me that because I was gone, someone would have targeted me."

"Yes. They also gave you some advice on keeping yourself in the game, I see." Dawn smiled shyly. "It's all over your aura."

"So you know what I want to ask you then?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yes. And my answer is yes. I can see you have no ill will in your aura, and I see you as a friend." Dawn smiled warmly at him.

"How about B?" Sam asked. "Do you think we need him?"

"He would be useful, yes. He's planning on voting Staci."

"I'm okay with that, huhuh. I'll talk to Dakota about it." Sam relaxed a little.

"Good luck. I have a feeling you'll be able to get through to her easier now." Dawn smiled reassuringly.

"Huhuh, thanks Dawn." Sam watched as Dawn went to talk to B. "Dakota?" he called out. Dakota turned around.

"Yeah?" she said.

"How are you feeling about, you know," Sam started, "how you are in the game?"

"I just don't want to get cut first! I need my own spinoff reality show." Dakota pouted. "I just know I didn't do enough today either." She sighed.

"What if I said you didn't have to go home tonight then?" Sam asked, offering a quick smile.

"How can you say that, though?" Dakota asked him in return. "I just know I'm on the bottom, how can you save me?"

"I'm in an alliance with Dawn, and she said B wants to vote out Staci," Sam explained. "Are you okay with that?"

"Am I okay with that? As long as it's not me, then of course!" Dakota smiled widely at Sam. "You have my word."

Sam blushed a little, but because the sun was going down Dakota didn't see it. Dakota abruptly said, "This didn't happen. Okay? I didn't just tell you I needed… help." Sam nodded.

"Good. Now let's go vote someone off." Dakota walked away, leaving Sam alone.

**Confessional**

**Dakota: **I don't want to tell Sam everything, but he seemed interested in knowing. I was honest, too, even if it did make me sound desperate.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, let's get to the elimination!" Chris said, holding a plate with six marshmallows on it. "If you get a regular marshmallow, you're safe. But the loser will get this!" Chef walked up, holding a glowing green marshmallow in a quarantine box. "The toxic marshmallow of loserdom."

"That's just unnatural!" Lightning said.

"Oh, I know, believe me." Chris laughed. "That's why I'm not touching it, and one of you is."

"If you get the toxic marshmallow, you will go to the Dock of Shame and use our brand-new elimination device!" Chris said. "The Hurl of Shame! It's basically a human catapult." He grinned, amused, at the camper's reactions. None of them looked happy. "And, as part of their contracts," he added, "guess who's watching every elimination ceremony?"

Heather and Alejandro walked down the same path as the campers had, standing off to the side. Chris explained, "This way, they'll be updated on the status of the teams and know what's going on. At the end of every challenge, they'll be taken over to you guys, but the only thing they're going to know is who lost. They won't see the challenges." Chris pointed to the voting confessional. "Get to it!"

**Confessional**

**Lightning: **Bye Creepy Girl! You know what you sha-did!

**Scott: **I'm voting Sam. Bye, soft-serve!

**Dawn: **I'm sorry Staci.

**Sam: **Staci, you're nice and all, but I don't think we can handle hearing about your ancestors all the time. Plus, as long as I'm still good, and Dakota, huhuh, I guess it has to be done.

**Dakota: **Staci, better you than me.

**B: **_holds up a sign that says 'Staci'_

**Staci: **I don't know, yah, I guess I'll vote out Dakota, she just posed for pictures.

**End Confessional**

Chris held the first marshmallow up, pausing for dramatic effect. "The first marshmallow goes to…. Lightning." He tossed the marshmallow at the jock.

Lightning caught it without even looking and stuffed it in his mouth. "Tastes like sha-victory!"

"Next, Scott!" Scott tried to catch his, but it hit him in the eye and fell into the dirt. Completely unfazed, he picked it up and ate it. "What?" Scott said to everyone who was staring at him. "Dirt is a great topping!"

To the side, Heather and Alejandro looked disgusted. "He's eating like a pig!" Heather complained, whispering to him.

"Our next marshmallow's for B! Congrats dude, you stay another day." B gave a thumbs-up. He caught the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Dawn, you may be creepy, but you are safe." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Dawn. It landed on the tip of her finger.

"Sam! Looks like you spent your time with Al and Heather well." Alejandro twitched slightly at the nickname. "You're safe." Sam cheered and made a cup with his hands to catch the marshmallow.

"Now." Chris held up the remaining marshmallow. "Staci, you annoyed everyone with obnoxious facts about your family that were probably made up." Staci hung her head. "Dakota, you're more focused on fame and your paparazzi than the game. It's really a win-win situation either way, which is why I'm happy to say that… Dakota?"

Dakota looked up, nervous. "Yes?" she asked.

"Enjoy." Dakota jumped up and cheered, holding the marshmallow like it had saved her life. Staci looked disappointed as Chef dropped the toxic marshmallow at her feet. "Staci, follow me." Chris headed towards the Dock of Shame, leaving Staci no choice but to follow.

"_Muy bien, _Sam," Alejandro said quietly, just loud enough for Heather to hear. "_Pero, _why did he call me that?"

"It's Chris, he doesn't care that you hate it." Heather looked proud of herself and Alejandro. "Good job," she said, looking at Sam.

"We work very well together, don't we?" Alejandro said, slipping an arm around her waist. "You can choose the next one," he whispered to her.

"Good," Heather said, smirking.

"Who wants to go say goodbye to the girl?" Chef asked, but nobody moved. "Then go! Y'all don't have to be here." Just as the Rats got up, Staci's scream was heard as she was catapulted into the sky.

"And that's a wrap!" Chris said, walking back over to the campfire pit looking at an intern holding a camera. "You two, go back to your cabin. I've had enough of contestants, competing or not." Heather and Alejandro rolled their eyes but left anyway.

"One camper down, twelve to go! Who's being hurled away next? Who else will be chosen to be taught a Total Drama lesson? Will Sam's alliance stay strong, and what's going on with him and Dakota? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!"

**A/N: To fit this storyline, WT ended differently. Instead of sending Alejandro down the volcano in Hawaii, Heather decided to win, while still having Alejandro by her side. She won, but Zeke still grabbed the money from her. Because he hadn't been kneed in the groin, Alejandro didn't get burned alive and he and Heather stayed together.**


End file.
